Can't Say No
by Shampo-san
Summary: "Bila repasmu adalah jalan bagi saya menguatkan, mungkinkah menemanimu dalam relasi di luar pertemanan boleh saya lakukan?"#NHFD8/Future


**_Can't_** ** _Say No_**

 _Story (Shampo-san)_

 _Naruto (Masashi Kisimoto)_

 _spesial for #NHFD8/Future/_

 _Standart warning :_

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berubah TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja._

 _Happy read_

...

...

...

Tolong jelaskan pada saya, mengapa seorang egois seperti dia tak kunjung enyah, malah-malah menatap sudut mata ini seraya melempar seringai menyebalkan.

Saya tidak cukup dewasa untuk mengatakan cepat pergi, menjijikkan! Atau, pasnya diri ini tak cukup tega.

Jika 'orang itu' melihat situasi saya sekarang, yakin, dia bakal sontak terbahak.

Uzumaki Naruto takkan dan tidak akan pernah mentolelir perbuatan bodoh saya. Setelah tersedu membasahi bahu tegapnya dengan ingus beserta air mata, saya kembali menjadi si dangkal menemui orang yang mencampakan diri ini usai memungutnya.

Bayangkan, sebenarnya apa yang saya lakukan? Mengiba, meminta lelaki di hadapan saya ini untuk kembali?

Kadang meski saya sendiri wanita, saya kerap berpikir bila mana 90% bodoh pada perempuan memang nyata. Begitulah. Sebenci, sesakit apa pun perasaannya, wanita tidak pernah benar-benar bisa membenci dengan sempurna.

"Kamu sedang apa?"

Bahu saya tertarik pelan dari belakang. Mimik muka pria di depan saya seketika berubah, dan mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Ada urusan apa kamu dengan pacar saya?"

Rambut pirang tersebut tergoyang kala angin menerpanya. Sedetik pupil mata saya membola.

"Naruto?"

Sebuah kurva terulas manis pada bibir. Raut tampan menatap wajah saya dengan senyum mengembang serupa biasa.

"Sudah saya bilang kan, tunggu sebentar!"

"A.. eh?"

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi membuat hati ini terkejut. Urung kesadaran saya benar pulih, Naruto mencium kening saya dan menggenggam jemari saya erat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama,"

Malu-malu saya menunduk. Kepala ini terlalu berat untuk menengadah, mengingat bagaimana merahnya pipi saya sekarang.

Saya yakin, inti dari kedatangan Naruto ke sini adalah guna menyelamatkan saya.

"Ayo pergi,"

Lelaki itu menatap langkah kaki kami yang kian menjauh dengan sorot bingung.

Aaaah, lega!

Akhirnya terbebas dari situasi terkutuk ini.

...

"Apa yang kamu lakukan sih?!"

" _Uhuk_!"

Jus alpukat yang baru saya teguk terlonjak ingin keluar.

"Saya tidak habis pikir kenapa kamu kembali menemui dia."

Saya mengambil selembar tisu dari dalam saku depan tas saya. Mengusap keringat yang entah mengapa luruh, sedang kami berada dalam ruangan ber-AC.

Saya harus bersiap, karena setelah ini bisa jadi Naruto akan memarahi saya habis-habisan. Mengatakan saya si sulung Hyuuga bodoh berotak dangkal.

"Kamu harus sadar, tidak ada cinta bila bertepuk sebelah. Hanya kamu yang merasa, hanya kamu yang berjuang, hanya kamu yang mencinta. Cinta itu komitmen dua orang dewasa. Jika dia hanya melambungkanmu, sama saja, pemberiannya sebatas harapan palsu. Kamu harus mengerti itu, Hinata!"

Kerut di keningnya menggambarkan kekesalan. Naruto, pria tunggal yang marah, ketika mengetahui saya dipermainkan. Dia sosok posesif, tetapi berada di sisinya membuat tenang. Pun kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya saya ingin bertanya. Sejauh mana, Naruto memandang saya?

Sebagai perempuan biasa, atau kah, teman masa kecil yang posisinya tak mungkin bisa berubah?

"Kenapa melamun?" Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajah saya.

"Ah--"

"Jadi apa kamu akan terus memikirkannya dan kembali menemui dia seperti tadi?"

Langsung saya menggeleng pelan.

Sebuah tepukan tak lama saya rasa mendarat di ubun-ubun, kemudian bergerak mengusap puncak kepala saya, lembut.

"Sudah waktunya kamu memikirkan orang lain,"

Saya tersenyum tipis,

"Mungkin. Tapi siapa? Saya sekadar serpihan luka yang bahkan terlalu ragu untuk bangkit. Sosok yang lebih rapuh dari sekuntum dandelion pada tengah padang rumput. Siapa, mau dipikirkan oleh orang lemah seperti saya--?"

Terulur begitu saja tangan Naruto menyentuh ujung telunjuk kanan saya.

"Tebak, siapa yang selalu memikirkan kerapuhanmu?"

"...?" Jemari saya kian di genggam erat. Tangannya kekar membelai punggung tangan saya, sampai sesaat membuat tengkuk ini bergidik. Sejauh saya kenal, Naruto belum pernah bertindak seberani ini.

"Menemukan seseorang yang keras kepala mencintaimu tidak mudah. Tidak peduli seberapa sering kamu jatuh dan rapuh, tidak sebatas menemani dalam masa bahagia, masa yang tentu mudah kamu lalui. Apa kamu benar-benar luput menyadari itu, Hinata?"

"..." Ludah saya terteguk berat. Mungkinkah...

"Ujaran saya bukan ceracau kosong. Tidak berguna menipu seseorang yang bahkan mengenali saya nyaris seusia. Membohongimu tentu tindakan percuma. Sama seperti saya yang tak pernah alpa memperhatikan, hingga sekuku kebohongan kamu cipta mampu saya tangkap teramat mudah."

"Naruto? Ah--"

Naruto membelai lembut pipi saya.

"Bila repasmu adalah jalan bagi saya menguatkan, mungkinkah menemanimu dalam relasi di luar pertemanan boleh saya lakukan?"

"...Naru--?"

"Saya mencintaimu, Hinata."

Netra saya tak ayal membulat. Seketika kata-kata itu membuat renyut jantung ini berdetak abnormal. Persendian saya bahkan melemas, bibir turut menganga enggan berkutik.

' _Saya salah dengar?'_

Buru-buru diri ini menarik-narik daun telinga, memastikan terdapat gangguan pada indra pendengaran saya.

 _Grebb..._

"Saya sungguh-sungguh!" Naruto menarik lengan saya.

"Ta-tapi--"

"Karena kita teman?"

Lemah saya mengangguk. Terasa genggaman mendekap tangan saya semakin menguat.

"Apa yang salah dari kata itu? Menjadi teman bukan kemauan, tetapi takdir. Bukankah malah bagus jika kita berteman selamanya? Saya menjadi pasangan penemani hidupmu, dan kamu menjadi teman pelengkap takdir hidup saya. Saya harap, kata 'teman' tak membuat kamu menolak harapan laki-laki yang sungguh ingin mempersuntingmu ini."

"...Naruto?

Pelan, saya memalingkan wajah. Beban dalam dada coba saya lepas melalui helaan napas panjang.

Terbang, bebaslah. Rasa terkungkung ikatan, jeruji yang sebenarnya saya cipta sendiri.

"Haaah... bagaimana ya?"

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, "...?"

"Kamu akan semakin sering menyebut saya si Hyuuga bodoh berotak dangkal bila menolak. Hmm... bagaimana jika begini. Bila kamu langsung melamar saya di hadapan Ayah, maka saya akan langsung pula menerima."

Naruto kontan memanggil pelayan untuk menanyakan _bill_ kami. Selepas membayar semua tagihan, buru-buru dia berdiri menarik tangan saya untuk pergi.

"Ma-mau kemana?"

"Rumahmu!"

"Se-seriusan?"

"Saya tidak pernah bermain-main dengan apapun."

"Na-Narutooo..."

Terlambat, mengingat Naruto sosok yang jarang bercanda. Dia terus menarik tangan saya, menyusuri jalan, menuju sebuah hunian yang tentu amat sangat saya hafal.

.

.

.

End


End file.
